Achieving convergence of various information, entertainment and communications technologies has become a much sought-after goal. A highly visible example of this trend is the attempt to integrate computer technologies (such as, for example, personal computer technologies) with consumer/home electronics technologies (such as, for example, television technologies, video game technologies, video telephony, video/laser disc technologies, et cetera). It is hoped that one of the products of this convergence would be a single integrated device for information, entertainment and communications, which device can, at least in part, utilize the available communications bandwidth, mass storage and graphics handling capabilities of the personal computer (PC) to deliver, store and display a variety of applications so as to provide a seamlessly unified audio-visual environment to consumers.
The DVD technology is an advanced, digital storage technology for video, audio, data, and any combination is thereof, and is centered around a new medium (a laser readable disc) capable of storing up to about 17 gigabytes of information. As is known in the art, the copious amount of digital information is provided on the disc in accordance with a standardized format. Analogous to current consumer electronics formats, it is useful to visualize the DVD format technology as a total system that comprises a mastering facility, a physical storage/distribution medium (the disc itself) and a player.
It can be appreciated that the DVD technology comprising DVD discs and suitable players therefor provide significant advances over conventional media for content presentation.
Despite recent advances, several problems still persist. One of the more significant problems is restricting a child's access to subject material that is inappropriate for children. This problem is not unique to DVD technology, as it is inherent with any form of medium, such as radio, and television.
Past solutions have involved the development for a rating system whereby movies are judged on their content and suitability for younger audiences. Movies judged to be unsuitable for younger audiences were restricted to adults, and children were denied access to theaters where such films were being viewed.
The rising popularity of VHS presented a unique challenge in that since movies were increasingly viewed in the privacy of one's home, it was increasingly difficult to prevent children from viewing titles inappropriate for younger audiences. Because of the high availability of video cassettes, physically restricting access to a cassette became unfeasible. This was particularly the case where adults in a household kept a video library which included titles unsuitable for younger audiences.
The convergence of information and communication technology has assisted a great deal in restricting access to titles unsuitable to younger audiences. A converged technology system can read the rating of a particular title stored on a DVD disk, establish the identity of the viewer, and either play or reject a title. Typically, through the use of a password, the system can establish the identity the user, review restriction data (typically predetermined by a "master user"), and compare it to the movie rating.
While a converged technology system can be programmed to identify the user and review the restriction data, it must rely on the title itself to provide the Parental Management Information (PMI) in order to determine whether the user should be permitted to view it. The majority of titles that are stored on DVDs do not contain the PMI required by the system. In such cases, the viewer is permitted to view the title. A title unsuitable for younger audiences but without PMI is accessible to such viewers, despite the advances of DVD technology.
What is desired is a method whereby such viewers would be prevented from viewing unsuitable titles in a situation where the title does not contain PMI.